


What Happens When It's Gone

by Ravin



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Permission, Filk, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: What happens when there is no more water
Relationships: Author/Water, Reader/Water
Kudos: 1





	What Happens When It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Voice Teams has been over for almost a month now. This is still their fault. And because there was a water line break today and I have no running water atm.
> 
> This is a rewrite of, and so is meant to go to the tune of, "Until It's Gone" by Linkin Park.

Water needs a space to flow  
A seed to build and grow  
I've heard it said a thousand times  
But now I know

That you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone

Water keeps me safe and sound  
Water makes me strong  
But something made me question  
What happens when it’s gone?

'Cause lacking what you need sometimes  
Happens when it’s gone  
And I can finally see your worth  
When I thirst

'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone

Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone

'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
It's our thirst to be fought  
No you don't know what you've got  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone


End file.
